Separately Intertwined
by Trekgirl01
Summary: A Cordano story for The Rockettes. Took forever to update, but I've been bitten by the writing bug again!
1. Phone Call

Separately Intertwined  
Author: Stephanie Muñoz - Trekgirl01@aol.com  
Rating: Right now its PG. It will probably get higher as the story progresses ;)  
Summary: "Two people who work together for years cannot help but become close. Two people who have become close cannot help but come together." An Elizabeth Corday and Rocket Romano story.  
Disclaimer: I am a poor college student who owns nothing but a pair of blue sneakers, some imitation Advil, and my textbooks which no one else wants and the bookstore won't even take them back. Oh yeah, I don't own ER, nor Elizabeth Corday, or the wonderful Robert Romano.  
Story Notes: I suppose this could take place in the last half of the 9th season. I only mention things that happened up to "A Hopeless Wound." After that, I seem to have created my own little world to play in here.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Shirley, can you page me in an hour? I'm going to dinner with a nurse from Pedes and if she's a total bore or won't put out, I'd like an excuse to bolt. Thanks!" Dr. Edson called as he rushed by the surgical desk.  
  
Shirley grumbled before turning toward him, "Can't, Dr. Edson. I'm not on right now, but I'll pass on the message." She turned back and finished marking off a chart as she mutters, "Like hell I will, weasel."  
  
"Shirley, you still here?" Laura asked as she walked behind the desk.  
  
"Yeah, just finishing a couple notes," she responded to the Laura, a nurse who had started less than a month ago.  
  
"Go home before it snows any more! There's almost 6 inches on the ground now and they don't think it will be stopping any time soon."  
  
"Really? When I came on there were only 3 inches of snow! Thanks for the warning, Laura. I'll see you tomorrow," Shirley said as she gathered a few files. Just as she was about to leave, the phone rang. Without thinking, she picked up the receiver. "Surgery," she said curtly.  
  
"Shirley?" a very familiar voice asked.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Corday, its me. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Could you transfer over to the cordless phone? I would like you to gather a couple files for me. I promise I won't take more than 2 minutes of your time."  
  
"Not a problem. Hold on… All right, I'm on the cordless."  
  
"Good. Now Shirley, do you still have that set of keys I gave you the other day?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"The ones you gave me after the accident?"  
  
"Yes, those ones. I need you to use the small silver one with the blue band on it to get into my office."  
  
"Okay," Shirley said after a moment. "I'm in your office."  
  
"On top of my desk, there should be a blue folder, rather thick. I need that one, and a green one that's in the top right drawer. Oh, and can you also grab a spare set of keys in that drawer as well?"  
  
"Any thing else?"  
  
"Actually, yes, I think I left my gray coat there. Do you see it?"  
  
"Yeah, its right here, Dr. Corday. Would you like me to send a courier over with this stuff?"  
  
"That would be wonderful, Shirley. Oh, one more thing. Can you go into Dr. Romano's office and use the small gold key to open his left middle drawer. In there is another blue folder that looks like the one you got from my office. Can you send that one as well? And hell, while you're at it, all the incoming mail for Dr. Romano and myself?"  
  
"Sure, Elizabeth," Shirley said as she entered Romano's office with the large gold key and then used the smaller one to open his desk.  
  
"Great, thank you , Shirley. Sorry to bother you so much."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll have all this sent right over to your house."  
  
"Actually, Shirley, have it all sent over to Dr. Romano's house."  
  
"Dr. Romano's?" Shirley asked? "What does Dr. Romano need with your keys and coat?"  
  
"Oh, no, Shirley," Elizabeth said with a small laugh. "I'm over at Robert's right now."  
  
"Oh, okay," Shirley said tentatively.  
  
"I should explain. Um, do you have time, Shirley?"  
  
"Sure," Shirley said with a small smile, settling in Romano's desk chair.  
  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yes, a very short first chapter, just a teaser to set it all up! 


	2. Whirlwind

Look, another chapter already! I'm on a roll!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
-------------  
Elizabeth sighed deeply as she gathered the scattered papers on her desk and arranged them in two neat piles. Opening her desk drawer, she fished around for the stapler. Instead, she was surprised when she found a picture of Ella. She took it out and gazed at the small photograph with a smile.  
  
It was a candid shot of Ella playing in the surgical lounge. Elizabeth could remember the day plainly, but couldn't remember taking the picture. She taped the small photograph on the side of her monitor before reaching for the stapler again and finishing her task. Putting the papers in a folder, she tucked it away in her desk and grabbed a sweater before leaving the office, wanting nothing more than to go have a quiet, relaxing lunch.  
  
After a quick glance around, she headed toward the elevator, surprised that the hallway was clear for once. Giving a short nod to Corazon at the desk, she pressed the down button and quickly slipped inside. The thought of a clean getaway calmed her a bit until she heard Romano's voice echoing down the hall.  
  
"Have you seen Dr. Corday, Corazon?" Elizabeth quickly plastered herself against the side of the elevator, praying she wouldn't be seen. Robert's voice boomed on, "She decided to play hooky today instead of showing up at the meeting I had called and…"  
  
His voice was cut off as the elevator doors finally closed. Elizabeth cursed herself. How could she forget the meeting? She couldn't even remember why he called a meeting, but knew he would probably be even more surly for a bit because she hadn't shown up. Shrugging it off, Elizabeth got off in the ER. Glancing around, she saw Abby walking towards admit and flipping through charts.  
  
"Abby!" Elizabeth called as she followed the nurse.  
  
"Elizabeth, what can I do for you?" Abby asked, looking up at her for a second then returning to the chart.  
  
"I know this is short notice, but could you come up to the surgical floor at 2? I wanted to meet with you and nurses from other departments today on behalf of Dr. Romano."  
  
"Yeah, I think I can pull that off, but can I send someone else if I can't make it? I'm really backed up right now."  
  
"Yes, that's not a problem. Thank you, Abby," Elizabeth said as she wrapped her scarf around her once more and started toward the doors. "Oh, Abby," she began.  
  
"Yes Dr. Corday?" she replied curtly.  
  
"Do you need a hair tie or something? You keep brushing your hair back--"  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine," Abby said with a forced smile as she headed toward Curtain Area 3 with charts in hand.  
  
Elizabeth pushed open the doors and quickly walked out into the ambulance bay. It had just started snowing, carpeting the ground in a thin, slushy layer.  
  
Gathering the thick wool sweater around her a bit closer, she was about to cross the street and get lunch at Doc Magoo's when Robert's voice found her ear.  
  
"Running away, Lizzie?" he asked, quickly catching up with her as she turned to face him.  
  
"Running away, Robert? I do not run away," she said confidently to him while her mind replayed the events that had just passes. Sneaking out, maybe, but not running away.  
  
"Ah, I see," he began. "Going to Doc's for lunch? Must want to end up in the ER enduring a gastric lavage or some other painful procedure."  
  
"No, Robert, I'm just hungry," she answered curtly.  
  
"In that case, mind if I join you?" he pleasantly asked.  
  
"Not at all, Robert." Either he wasn't that upset she missed the meeting or he was planning on rubbing it in soon, she mused to herself.  
  
"So are you planning on showing up for that meeting with the nurses today? Or should I find a new Associate Chief of Surgery? Well, we did all right without one while you were finding yourself in merry old England, we probably would be fine without your services, but you are an asset, Lizzie. I hope you realize that."  
  
There it was, Elizabeth thought. An allusion to the missed meeting. Taking her eyes off the sky overhead and the small snowflakes falling, she looked over at him and seeing his smile, she realized it was a genuine expression and not a sarcastic smug. Glad that he wasn't upset and it was all in jest, she relaxed and decided to play along as she resumed her course towards Doc's.  
  
"Well, Robert, unless I get a bigger office than that closet you have me confined in now, I don't think I'd mind leaving administrative duties behind," she said with a smirk.  
  
"Lizzie, you must realize that I enjoy confining you to that closet."  
  
She glanced over at him, not sure how to respond and finding a confused air come over her. Slowly, she realized that Robert was no longer smiling at her, but he looked worried. Beyond worried, he looked petrified, leaning over her.  
  
Why couldn't she hear his voice? She could see him talking, but she couldn't hear a thing. The world was silent around her. Slowly her eyes drifted up, beyond Robert and she saw the snowflakes, falling at an incredible crawl. It was like a slow motion montage in a movie. It didn't seem real. Robert was still above her, the snow was falling, and it was cold. Why was it so cold and wet? Why was Robert scared? Why was he standing above her? She found his eyes again. He was reassuring her.  
  
Elizabeth wanted to scream. She wanted to speak, to move, but she couldn't. Her eyes tried to plead with Robert's before they closed and she felt the pain.  
  
All at once, pain overcame her entire body. Her head, her arm, her side. With the realization of pain, the world seemed to move again, at an incredible pace.  
  
"I need a gurney!" she heard Robert yell. "Lizzie, Lizzie, please, say something. Damn it, are you okay? Where the hell is that gurney?"  
  
Elizabeth realized that Susan and Malik had joined Robert. She felt herself being put on a backboard and Robert tenderly putting a collar around her neck. She wanted to tell him she was okay and everything was fine, just so he wouldn't worry.  
  
Her body was warm, but her head was on fire. She had been brought inside and was in Trauma 1. Carter and Lydia were also there, frantically going through the motions she had seen and done thousands of times, but this time they were doing it to her.   
  
Things went into slow motion again. Carter was checking her spinal cord. Susan was cleaning a wound on her hand. And Robert. Right there at her side, barking orders to everyone. She smiled as she realized he was holding her hand.  
  
Her eyes closed for a second. When she opened them again, everything was running at its normal speed.  
  
"Bastard ran into her and sped off. Oh, god, Lizzie! No, do not close your eyes!" Romano yelled at her. "Do not close your eyes, you hear me? You are going to stay awake, damn it!"  
  
"So tired, Robert," she whispered.  
  
"I know, Lizzie, but you can't sleep yet. Lizzie! Damn, Elizabeth!"  
  
But she was too tired. The world faded to black.  
  
-------------------------------------- 


	3. Waking

Yes, yes, I know its been *forever* since I updated this, but I really have a good excuse! I wrote three whole chapters and then said, "Wait, this doesn't sound like Romano at all!" And we all know how much our dear Robert deserves to be written well so I went back and compltely rewrote it. This one is for my TWoP partners in Romano Lurve. Hope you enjoy it!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The darkness was warm and comforting. She wanted to stay wrapped up in it, but her mind pulled her forward.  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, she recognized her surroundings immediately. The familiar smell and colors told her she was in a trauma room, but she didn't understand why she was on a gurney instead of examining a patient.  
  
"Elizabeth, you're awake."  
  
Raising her head and looking over to the left, an act that caused her head to spin, she caught sight of Robert standing there before she shut her eyes in response to the dizziness.  
  
"Hey, be careful there. You're suffering from a severe concussion. We're taking you up for a CT right now.  
  
"Robert… what happened?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"A car hit you," he said softly as they began rolling the gurney out of the trauma room. "You might have fractured your left hand, but right now, I'm worried about your concussion. You were unconscious for almost a minute."  
  
"You were worried, Robert?" Elizabeth asked in as light hearted tone as she could.  
  
"Of course I was, Lizzie. If you can't perform surgery or continue as Associate Chief, do you know how much extra work that will leave me with?"  
  
"Glad to see you care so much," she smiled.  
  
An hour later, despite all of her protestations, Elizabeth was transported into Exam 2.  
  
"I honestly don't see the need for this. I feel fine. I understand the risks," she stated.  
  
"I know you do, Elizabeth, but you did have a loss of consciousness," Susan said, locking Elizabeth's gurney in place. "We're just waiting on the CT results now, but I don't think there's anything to worry about. If you want, go ahead and change back into your clothes. I'll be back as soon as the scans are back."  
  
"Can you do me a favor, Susan?" Elizabeth asked as Susan was leaving.  
  
"Sure I will, Elizabeth."  
  
"Call the nanny and ask how Ella is? I had meant to call her at lunch, but…"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll see to it." Susan smiled softly and left the room so Elizabeth could change.  
  
Reaching for her bag under the gurney a small wave of nausea overwhelmed Elizabeth. Attributing it to the combined head injury and stress of the situation, she struggled to keep her balance and refrain from losing control. After a couple of deep breaths, the momentary queasiness passed and she quickly dressed.  
  
As soon as Elizabeth sat back down on the bed, the exam room door opened and Romano burst in. "I don't know what this game is you're playing, Lizzie, but you must learn that you can't compete with me."  
  
"Excuse me, Robert?" she asked.  
  
"Well you're CT is completely clear; no swelling, no bleeding." He sauntered past her with CT films in hand. "I am worried about your brief loss of conscious, however, so you'll have to remain monitored for the next day or so. I think you will be able to return to work after that, though. In the mean time the surgical staff will have to learn to function without your and my talents. Honestly, though, Lizzie, you'll have to do much better next time to obtain injuries as severe as mine."  
  
"Trust me, Robert, I have no intention of competing with you," Elizabeth plainly answered with a small smile.  
  
"Glad to hear it. Now, I'll go ahead and sign you over to Medicine for observation and then-"  
  
Elizabeth cut him off quickly. "No, Robert, I can't stay here. I have to take care of Ella."  
  
"Lizzie, you need to be monitored. So far everything is going well but your adorable little girl is not going to be able to provide the help you may need if something happens."  
  
"Robert you don't need to lecture me on that. Like I told Susan before, I understand all of the risks involved. I cannot, however, neglect my daughter." Elizabeth felt a torrent of emotions flood through her as her voice grew louder. She knew she couldn't leave Ella alone, but a large part of her feared Robert's warnings.  
  
"And what happens if you slip into a coma, Elizabeth? What happens to your daughter then?" he asked in a low, rumbling yet silky voice that penetrated Elizabeth to the core. She sat there, staring at him for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. "There's only one thing you can do," he said after a long pause. "You and Ella are staying at my house. I'll give you a couple of hours to get everything in order, but I want to be out of here by 5."  
  
As quickly as he came into the room he rushed out before Elizabeth could even begin to comprehend what had transpired. She should be furious with him for being so presumptuous, interfering, and commanding, but she simply couldn't. She was only mildly annoyed and a bit apprehensive. Leaning against the pillows on the bed, she began to wonder how she was going to handle the next couple of days. 


End file.
